


The Capitol

by allhailthehutch



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Some Sexy Time, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthehutch/pseuds/allhailthehutch
Summary: All Katniss wants is to save her sister. She isn’t interested in making allies, but she can’t face the Capitol alone. Peeta Mellark is her saving grace. Their bond is the only thing that keeps her going. Mutts. The Capitol. Snow. It’s the perfect scenario for a zombie apocalypse.





	

I can remember the very first time I killed somebody. The way their body crumpled to the ground, blood splattering all over the concrete. I should have felt guilty, but I was thankful they were dead. Well, dead again if you want to be precise. Reanimated corpses is the word the news was using before everything went dark. It doesn't matter to me. They are still people, and I'm killing them, one right after the other. No one knows what started the outbreak. One minute everything was normal, and then we were fighting for our lives at every turn.

 

I had to put a bullet through my own mother’s head. I had no choice; she was coming after Prim. Sometimes, when sleep eludes me, which is often the case these days, I hear her snarling voice and see her yellow eyes, hungry for my flesh. I escaped with Prim in our beat up ‘98 Honda Accord, and that was the last time I saw home. I miss it more than anything. The comfort of my bed, the smell of my mom's cooking… it's all a distant memory now.

 

It’s not even the flesh-eaters people worry about the most. It’s the group I’ve simply heard referred to as the “Capitol." They’re far more terrifying than a dead person trying to rip your throat out. No one really knows much about what happens once the Capitol gets ahold of you. All I know is that I’d rather die before they ever captured me.

 

I peer out the window, noticing the street begin to fill up with Mutts. That's the nickname people came up with for the flesh-eaters. It's because they’re part human and part monster. I usually try to avoid suburban areas, but I was running low on supplies and needed to raid a few houses. Now I’m stuck. It’ll be easier to clear out in the morning, but surviving the night will be tricky. As long as I stay quiet and keep out of sight, I should be fine.

 

A creak upstairs startles me from my position. I quickly grab my bow, gripping it tightly in my hand. I know that I checked every room. There’s no way that I missed anything. I know that I was quiet. I'm sure of it. A wave of nausea hits me like a freight train. What if it's one of the Capitol's men hiding out for the night? They'll definitely capture me.

 

When I reach the top of the steps, I see him standing there, holding out his machete, ready to cut me into pieces. I close my eyes, preparing myself for the slow and painful death that's in my near future.

 

“Don’t you fucking move,” he growls. “If you come even a step closer, I’ll cut you into a thousand pieces.” He’s tall, muscular, and handsome. Blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and freckles spattered all over his nose. “Are you the Capitol?"

 

I shake my head, taking a step back. “No, I’m not the Capitol. I’m just looking for a place to crash for the night. I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

 

He’s still holding his weapon. His hands are gripping the handle tightly, and I know he could easily kill me. “Who are you?” he questions, raising an eyebrow curiously.

 

“Katniss.” It’s the first time I’ve told anyone my name since this shit started. I like to keep to myself. It’s the best way to survive this mess, but now I’ve gone and gotten myself cornered. “And who are you?”

 

“Peeta.”

 

This whole exchange is making my pulse quicken. Am I in danger? He’s still holding his weapon, but then again so I am.

 

“Are we going to call a cease fire?” His voice is gruff and irritated, but the smirk on his lips tells me I'm in no immediate danger. All I can do is nod my head. “Okay, good.”

 

We both lower our weapons, slowly. I could try and make a run for it, but it’s more dangerous out in the open right now. “So, what brings you here, Katniss?”

 

“I’m looking for my sister,” I say. I’m surprised that I told him, but words tend to flow out of me when I have someone holding me at knife point. “She was taken by the Capitol about a month ago.”

 

It all happened so fast. We were just scouting out a local grocery store, trying to stock up on some provisions, and then I heard her scream. I ran as fast as I could, but they had her before I could even pull out my bow. They took my baby sister. I still hear her screams ringing in my ears. She has to be alive. I tell myself that every waking moment of the day. I’m going to find her.

 

“I'm sorry. That couldn't have been easy,” he says.. “I’ve heard that one of their camps isn’t too far from here. Is that where you’re headed?”

 

He knows the same information that I do. Every person that I’ve come in contact with, I ask them about the Capitol. They’re usually too afraid to tell me anything, but some brave souls tell me what they can. I’m always thankful for that. I don’t know what I’ll be walking into when I find their camp, but I’ve heard rumors that the Capitol is experimenting on people who aren’t infected. They claim to be trying to find a cure, but I know that’s not the case. Their leader, Snow, is a sadistic son of a bitch, and he finds pleasure in torturing innocent people.

 

The world is bad enough, but he just wants to make it worse. I don’t believe in God, but I pray every night that my little sister is okay. “That’s the plan.”

 

“I could come along with you,” he suggests, sliding down the wall and sitting down. I sit across from him, finally loosening the grip on my bow. “You can’t take on the Capitol by yourself, and I have some issues I wouldn't mind settling with them."

 

Who is this guy? I just met him. Why is he offering to come with me? A few minutes ago he was ready to slit my throat, and now he wants to help. “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

 

Peeta leans in closer, and his scent fills my nose. He smells like grass mixed with sweat. I’ve been alone for so long that being around a stranger makes me uneasy. Still, maybe he does have a point. I’m only one person. I can’t make any mistakes when it comes to rescuing Prim. She's what's important.

 

“I think we could make a good team. You're tiny. I'm surprised you've made it this far."

 

I shoot him a menacing glare. “I don’t know a single thing about you. How the fuck can I trust you?”

 

“Well, my name is Peeta. I used to work at a bakery. My favorite color is orange. I really miss pizza. Are you satisfied now?” I didn’t peg him for a baker. His muscular arms look like he could have been some kind of athlete. I don’t know why I keep noticing his arms. He’s attractive. It’s aggravating that I’m even thinking about this, but It’s been awhile since I’ve let myself relax around another person. “What about you?”

 

“I like the color green,” I say, shrugging my shoulders. I’ve never been very good at making friends. I had enough trouble when everything was normal, but now it’s damn near impossible. "I don't know what else to say," I whisper.

 

He stares at me, cocking an eyebrow. “That’s it? Well, at least we know a little bit more about each other."

 

“Are you serious about wanting to help me?" I've got nothing left to lose. There's a chance I could die every single time I walk outside. Maybe with someone watching my back, I could worry a little less.

 

Peeta extends his hand, and I shake it. We just made some kind of unspoken deal that we will protect each other. "I'm gonna help you get your sister back. I promise."

 

* * * *

 

Some mornings I wake up forgetting the hell that I'm living in. If only for a split second life seems normal again, but then I remember. There's nothing normal about my life anymore. I'm always afraid. I'm constantly watching my back. "We should get going soon," I say, stuffing my supplies in my backpack. "I want to get into the woods before the Mutts start coming back around here. The less attention we draw to ourselves, the better."

 

"Sure, just give me a second to grab my backpack," he says. I watch him closely, but he's so preoccupied with his own stuff that I don't think he even notices. He seems so easy to trust, and it's strange to me. In this world, you can't trust anyone but yourself. I don't know anything about Peeta, but I'm willing to work with him to help me find my sister.

 

Peeta gives me a nod, letting me know that he's ready to head out. I let out a shaky breath, preparing myself for the horror that awaits me. "We just need to stick together," Peeta says, resting his hand on my shoulder. I flinch at his touch. "Stay behind me, and whatever you do, don't look back."

 

"All right, just head straight for the woods." I'm always nervous when I leave my safe place, but I need to rescue Prim. I can't spend one more day without her.

He throws open the door, and we are faced with dozens of Mutts. I look for the best possible route to take, but they’re all blocked with hordes of these awful creatures that want nothing but to rip us apart piece by piece. I'm so tired of running. I'm so tired of fighting. "Take a deep breath, Katniss," Peeta tells me, looking me straight in the eye. "We are going to get through this."

 

Once we start moving, the Mutts follow close behind. Peeta is ahead of me, running as fast as he can toward the woods. I move quickly, but I make sure to eliminate as many of them as I can. The creatures begin to swarm, and I take them down one by one with a shot right through the eye. They stagger slowly, but there's dozens of them coming after me. It's going smoothly until I feel a hand grab my ankle, pulling me to the ground with a loud thud.

 

Her yellow eyes look hungry, and all I can do is kick my legs furiously, trying to get the Mutt off of me. I reach in my pocket, pulling out my knife. In a split second my weapon is plunging deep into her skull, killing her instantly. But my problems aren't over yet.

 

The other Mutts see me on the ground, and they pick up their speed, growling and snarling at their fresh meal. "Peeta!" His name is the only word that comes out of my mouth.

 

He turns, gripping his machete tightly. Then he swings it at the Mutt who comes at him from the side, easily decapitating him. At one time the sight of a human head falling to ground would’ve made me sick, but now I welcome the sight. I watch him take down Mutt after Mutt until he's in front of me, scooping me up in his arms.

 

"Are you hurt? They didn't bite you?" Peeta's concern is written all over his face. He places a hand on my cheek, searching my eyes for any sign of pain.

 

"I'm okay," I say, trying to catch my breath. "You don't have to carry me."

 

He's running through the woods, and I just hold on tightly, looking around for any more signs of danger. Finally, we reach a clearing in a meadow, and it appears totally safe. There’s no sign of any Mutts. Peeta gently releases me, and I feel empty without his arms surrounding me. We barely know each other, but I crave his touch more than anything right now. Something about him puts me at ease. “That didn’t go how I planned,” I joke, tugging at my braid. “Thanks for coming back for me. You could've gotten yourself killed.”

 

“I wasn’t going to leave you behind. We're a team now," he says, pulling a bottle of water out of his backpack, handing it to me. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

My knee feels a little sore, but other than a couple of scratches on my hands, I am perfectly fine. "We should keep going," I tell him. "There's a lot of ground to cover, and I don't want to be out when the sun goes down."

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

Peeta and I make good progress throughout the day. We only stop to rest and eat. It's funny how badly I want a shower. I used to take such simple luxuries for granted. The only thing that keeps me going is the hope that one day life will return to normal. "How much farther do you think we have until we reach their camp?"

 

"It's hard to say," Peeta tells me, chewing on his bottom lip. "Maybe another day or two. I know we’ll find them, but do you have a plan for when we get there?"

 

My plan is that I need to get my sister back. I haven't thought about anything else. How do I even know where she's being kept? There's a horrible chance she's not even at this camp, but I'm holding out hope that she's there and that she's safe.

 

"What you thinking about?" Peeta's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

 

"A million things," I say with a sigh. "What if Prim's not there? I just hope they haven't done anything to her."

 

He reaches to grab my hand, smiling. "You can't worry about the bad stuff. Try and focus on seeing her again. If you lose hope now–well, then you won't have the strength to go on. It's fucking terrifying, but there's a good chance she's perfectly fine."

 

"I heard they are only experimenting on older people right now." The thought makes me sick. How can the Capitol have such disregard for human life? We should be fighting to preserve our species, not killing them off. "Peeta, what if I don't find her?"

 

The tears threaten to spill out onto my cheeks, but I hold them back. "You will. I'm sure of it," he reassures me.

 

I don't know why I do it, but I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Peeta's arms embrace me, and I don't know how long we stand in the middle of the woods holding each other, but it's the safest I've felt in months. "We should find a place to stay for the night," he whispers, his lips brushing against my forehead.

 

Something is happening between us. I can't explain it. There's a connection that I've never had with anyone else. Maybe it's the circumstances of our life now. Maybe we would have found each other somehow if the world was different. I don't have any answers, but I know that I need Peeta. I need him by my side for this.

 

We walk for another hour or so before we reach an abandoned farm house. It's a picturesque sight, and if you weren't aware of what was going on in the world, you would look at this house and think everything is fine. "Get your bow ready," he says, reaching for his own weapon. "We have to make sure all the rooms are clear before we can relax. Just remember," he pauses, giving me a smile. "Shoot straight."

 

"I'll do my best."

 

I feel safer with Peeta by my side. The comfort of knowing I have someone watching my back, it makes all the difference. It only takes a good five minutes to scope out the house. Luckily, it's all clear. "I guess whoever lived here didn't stick around when the Mutts showed up," Peeta says, flopping down onto the sofa.

 

"Can you blame them?" I ask.

 

Peeta shakes his head, causing pieces of curls to fall in his face. The urge to brush it off his forehead is so strong that I'm not sure how I hold back. This dull ache in my stomach grows whenever I look at him. It's annoying that I'm even entertaining these feelings, but it's been months since I've done anything normal. I'm allowed to find Peeta attractive. Right?

 

"What are you thinking about, Katniss?" The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine. He speaks so low that it's almost a growl. I want to hear him say my name again...and again.

 

I wrap my arms protectively around my waist, leaning against the wall. "Why did you save me? Really. We barely know each other."

 

"I told you we're a team," he says, licking his lips. "There's not many good people left in this fucked up world. I wasn't going to lose you."

 

I've never had an easy time trusting people, especially with how things are now, but Peeta seems like someone who would watch my back without any questions. "Do you have any family left?" I'm not sure why I ask, but I want to know him better.

 

"They're all dead," he states matter-of-factly. "I woke up one day, and they were all Mutts. I couldn't… I didn't kill them. I just ran. What about you? Is it just you and your sister?"

 

Hearing that Peeta had the decency to spare his family makes me feel guilty. I put an arrow through my mother's skull without any question. What kind of person does that make me?

 

"I had to kill my mom," I tell him, remembering her lifeless eyes. "She almost killed Prim."

 

Peeta senses how uncomfortable I must feel, because he rests a hand on my knee. "You did what you had to do to survive," he says. "I don't judge you. I wish I was as brave as you, Katniss."

 

"I'm not brave," I whisper. "I'm just trying to find Prim. There's nothing brave about killing people. Even if they aren't human anymore."

 

He stands from his spot on the couch, making his way over to me. His arms open, and I fall into them, letting him hold me. "We're gonna get through this," he promises. "You're gonna see Prim again."

 

"How do you know?" I ask, wiping my nose.

 

"I just do," he says. "Why don't we go to sleep? We need to raid a grocery store tomorrow. Supplies are running low."

 

It's the first time in a month that I sleep through the entire night, not once having a nightmare.

 

* * * *

 

Peeta and I wake early the next morning, preparing for our trip to the local grocery store to stock up on supplies. I make a mental list of what I need, and I hope that Peeta is doing the same. The last time I went to a grocery store I lost my sister. I've been avoiding them since it happened, but I guess I have to face my fears head on. We need supplies, and Peeta shouldn't have to go by himself. I'll be fine. I can handle this.

 

"We shouldn't spend too much time there," I say, remembering the day Prim was taken. "I want to get as close to their base camp as possible by nightfall."

 

Peeta gives me a smile, and that strange twinge in my stomach reappears. "We only need a few things. It shouldn't take long. Hopefully it all goes smoothly. Ready?"

 

"Yeah," I say nervously. "I'm ready."

 

It's not a long walk. I keep my eyes open for any signs of Mutts, but there's not many around this part of town. I take in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh smell of pine trees and crisp winter air. The world seems normal.

 

"What's on your mind? You seem a million miles away."

 

"I'm just remembering life before all this shit happened," I tell him. "Early morning walks with my sister. Ice skating on the lake by my house."

 

"Those are nice memories." Peeta looks at me with bright eyes and a warm smile. When we first met, I thought he was someone I would have to fight, but that's definitely not the case. He's kind, supportive, and helpful. I never thought I needed someone like Peeta, but I was wrong.

 

I'm not sure why I do it, but I stop in front of him, staring up into those blue eyes, and I place a gentle kiss to his lips. He freezes for a split second before relaxing, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close. We stay holding each other for a while, just enjoying the comforting touch of one another. It's only when a bird squawks loudly in a nearby tree that we break apart.

 

"Can we continue this later?" he asks hopefully, giving me a boyish grin.

 

I chew my bottom lip, knowing full well that I want to kiss him again. "I was hoping you would ask that."

 

* * * *

 

After a successful run at the store, we head toward our final destination. The temperature feels like it's dropped twenty degrees, and I can practically smell the snow that's surely going to fall. I was hoping to make it to the Capitol's camp by this evening, but that may not be possible tonight.m

 

Peeta must be thinking the same thing as me because he looks up at the grey sky and then sighs loudly. "It looks like we gotta find shelter for the night. I think there's a small neighborhood close by. We can rest and wait out this weather.”

 

I didn't want to stop somewhere, but I can't risk getting caught in a snowstorm, and one is definitely coming. "That's probably a good idea. I don't want to freeze to death."

 

He chuckles, shaking his head. "It would be better than being eaten by a Mutt."

 

"You make a good point," I say, smirking. "We should find some firewood to take with us. It's gonna be a cold night."

 

When I said it was going to be a cold night, I didn't realize how cold it actually was going to get. Even the fire Peeta lit does nothing to keep me warm. I'm leaning up against the wall, peeking out the window to make sure we are alone. I'm gripping his machete tightly, ready to use it if any Mutts find us. The snow is starting to fall, and I know that will make travel difficult. Peeta's on the sofa, thumbing through some book he found. His gaze finds mine, and I hope he plans to kiss me again. I haven't brought it up since it happened, but we are finally settled in, and the fire isn't the only thing heating me up.

 

"What are you staring at?" he asks, chuckling. I take in a deep breath, the smell of burning wood reminding me of Christmas morning. My dad would light a fire, and we would make s'mores for breakfast. I can remember Prim being so excited that she barely slept the night before. I'll never have that again, so I need to cherish the memories as best I can.

 

"Come here," I murmur, setting down the weapon on the window ledge. I've never been very bold when it comes to men, but when it comes to Peeta, I need to make sure he knows that I want him. He makes his way over to me slowly, and the anticipation is killing me. I shouldn't want him this much, but the throbbing between my legs tells me otherwise. I'm burning up with want. My fingers itch to touch every part of him, but I want to savour this experience.

 

I look up at him, blue eyes darkening with desire. It's the first time I've really taken notice of his eye color. They are such a light blue that it almost looks unnatural. I don't think I've ever seen that shade before. He searches my face for permission to move forward.

 

"Tell me what you want," he says, pushing a piece of hair out of my face. How can I put into words what I want from him? I want him to touch me, kiss me, fuck me. There's so much I want from him, and I'm afraid there's not enough time. I push those thoughts from my mind and answer him.

 

"Kiss me."

 

Peeta grunts in response, pressing his lips to mine. He runs his tongue against my lower lip, wetting it. I open my mouth wider, letting him stroke my tongue with his own. How can a simple kiss be so erotic? Our noses bump, and he presses his forehead against mine, opening his eyes. "I could kiss you for hours," he says, rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

 

I know he wants more than that. I can feel his erection pressing up against my thigh. I grind my pelvis against it, gasping at the delicious friction. My clit throbs against my panties, and if his fingers aren't touching me soon, I may just explode. Peeta must sense what I'm begging for because he quickly unzips my jeans, slipping his hand inside my panties. His fingers slide in between my slick folds, torturing me with his painfully slow movements. I haven't touched myself in what feels like an eternity. There's never been a good time. I'm shivering despite that crackling fire. As much I want to enjoy this, I need him, and I don't want to wait any longer.

 

"Fuck me Peeta," I beg, running my hands up his chest.

 

Our movements are effortless after that. Peeta strips off his shirt before tearing my tank off and throwing it to the ground. As his fingers work to pull off my jeans, I unclasp my bra. The cool air hardens my nipples, which Peeta wraps his lips around, sucking gently on the sensitive flesh.

 

"I want you," he murmurs, his head still buried between my breasts. "I want all of you."

 

"You have me," I answer back, capturing his lips once again.

 

One upward thrust, and he's buried deep inside of me. It takes a few moments for my body to adjust to his girth. He doesn't move but holds me against the wall, pressing his lips down my neck. "Fuck, you're so tight," he gasps, thrusting his hips forward. "I can't believe this is real."

 

"It's real."

 

We find our rhythm easily, and I feel my orgasm building. The way he fucks me is unlike anything I've ever experienced. It's fast, rough, and fully satisfying. I never knew sex could feel this great, but with Peeta it's better than my wildest dreams. This is what I need. It's what I've been missing since this all started. I need to experience an emotion other than constant fear. As his hands roam my body, and his lips kiss my hungry mouth, I'm able to forget what the reality of my life truly is. If only just for these few moments.

 

How can one person make me forget all my pain? What weird circumstances brought Peeta into my life? Why couldn't I have found him when I didn't have to live in fear all the time?

 

"I can't… I'm sorry," he groans, burying his head in my the crook of my neck. His thumb presses down on my clitoris, and that's all it takes for me to fall over the edge. "I'm coming."

 

He pulses inside of me with a few jerky movements of his hips, and I take all of him. We break apart, and that’s when I see tears forming in his eyes. "Peeta, what's wrong?"

 

"I'm so sorry," he cries.

 

I feel a sharp pain in my back, and then all I see is darkness.

 

* * * *

 

I open my eyes, the bright light making it hard for them to adjust. Peeta's standing in the corner, staring blankly at the wall behind me. Where am I? The last thing I remember is Peeta and I having sex, and then nothing. "Peeta, what's going on? Where are we?"

 

"He won't answer you," an unfamiliar voice says. "Peeta only speaks when instructed to do so."

 

An older man with white colored hair stands in front of me, a menacing look on his wrinkled, scarred face. Why can't Peeta answer me? "Who are you? What did you do to Peeta? Why am I here?"

 

"You ask a lot of questions," he says, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You can call me Snow. You're in the base camp for the Capitol. I've been expecting you. Peeta brought you here for me. One little injection, and you fell right asleep. It was easier that way."

 

Peeta brought me here? That doesn't make any sense. If I'm at the Capitol camp then that means Prim is here. I'm going to see my sister again. "Where's my sister? I want to see her now."

 

"Ah, Primrose Everdeen. She's a lovely young lady," he says, giving me a smile. "Everything I know about you is because of her. She was very forthcoming about her big sister. Peeta, why don't you tell Katniss about her sister?"

 

Peeta steps forward, and I gasp loudly when I get a look at his eyes. They've changed from the soothing light blue to a harsh yellow. The same color of a Mutt's eyes...

 

"Primrose Everdeen. Specimen 12. Age 13. Status: deceased. Specimen reacted negatively to serum. Cause of death: cardiac arrest."

 

His words are hollow and without emotion. I hear what he's saying, but I refuse to believe it. "You're fucking lying." She's not dead. She's not. She can't be. My baby sister is alive somewhere in this camp, and as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to find her.

 

"Primrose Everdeen," Peeta repeats her name again. "Deceased."

 

How could he have changed so quickly? The Peeta I met a few days ago was normal. He was human. He wasn't...like this. "Why is he acting this way? What did you do to him?" I demand, slamming my hand down on the table.

 

"Peeta behaves how I instruct him to behave," Snow says, resting a hand on Peeta's shoulder. "He adapts to what I need him to be without question."

 

My eyes are welling up with tears that I'm not sure I can hold back any longer. "Is what you gave him the same thing that killed my sister?"

 

Snow pulls up a chair, sitting across from me. "Some people respond very well to the serum we give them." he says, gesturing to Peeta. "We're able to control their every move. Sadly, Primrose wasn't compatible."

 

"This is your fault," I spit."You created the Mutts."

 

He nods, smiling. "You're a very smart girl. We wanted them all to be like Peeta, but unfortunately there's been some negative effects, and one thing lead to another. I wasn't expecting the effects of the serum to spread the way it did, of course. That’s been problematic. But I asked Peeta to bring you here because I was curious to see how you’d react once we injected you. I need a companion for Peeta, and you seem like the perfect match."

 

"So you're going to kill me?" I would welcome death like an old friend now. What's the point of living in this world without my sister? I glance over at Peeta, and my heart pounds in my chest. Everything we've shared together was a lie.

 

"I'm not going to kill you," Snow says. "You and Peeta will be the leaders of my army. I need you very much alive for that, Katniss."

 

I let out a shaky breath before answering. "And if I refuse?"

 

"Then I’d have no choice but to kill you."

 

I thought that fighting the undead was my greatest obstacle, but clearly I was wrong. I had no idea what true fear was until I looked into Peeta's eyes and saw nothing. Not a single trace of the man I thought I knew.

 

"Stay with me, Katniss," Peeta says. He sounds like himself again, and I know it's because of Snow.

 

Prim is dead. I killed my mother. Peeta is a Mutt. I could sacrifice myself and let Snow kill me, or I could surrender my mind and soul, letting him have all of me. I lose no matter what choice I make.

 

I don't know why I do it. Maybe I'm tired of running and never getting anywhere. I reach for Peeta's hand, searching his eyes for any sign of who he might have been, but he's truly gone. "Kill me if I become one of them, Peeta," I beg. "Don't let him turn me into a monster. Promise me."

 

"I promise." His expression is pained, and his eyes begin to shift back to that beautiful shade of blue. That’s when I realize that the Peeta he used to be must still be buried deep down inside, and I know he means it when he makes that promise.

 

I feel arms grab me, strapping me down in the chair. Needles going into my arm. My vision slowly begins to fade, but I keep my focus on Peeta. "Stay with me," he whispers.

 

The darkness begins to consume me, and I can't fight it any longer.

 

"Always."


End file.
